compopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Proofreading
' Proofreading ' is rereading and making corrections to a piece of writing. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/proofread Proofreading helps improve the quality of papers so that when turned in the point will be understood easily. Every good writer proofreads and has others help so that later their work will be better than before. Purpose The purpose of proofreading is to find the mistakes that are not automatically shown by spell check or grammar check. Proofreading helps correct the small or large mistakes . http://www.citycareerservices.com/business-communication-tipsThis is an important step in writing because it helps find the mistakes that normally you look past. Types Comparison: Making sure that the same words in the previous document are used in the next paper. This type of proofreading is only used for when two or more papers need to sound very similar and use the same important words. Format: This type of proofreading is used to make sure that a particular document is using the correct format or style meant for the document. Different documents have different formats that are important to follow. Content: This type is used so that all previous papers are forgotten. The point is to focus on what is there and make changes that are needed. It is important to forget what was written in the past so that all focus can be on what is there presently. http://www.duplichecker.com/blog/proofreading.php Reading Your Own: By rereading your own work you can ketch most of your mistakes that were not already seen when writing the piece. After reading it yourself it will already be much better than it was before. Reading In Groups: When in a group you have many people to find mistakes and to help improve your writing. Someone may find a mistake that the person next to them didn't see. This is one of the best ways to proofread because it gives the most feedback. Having Someone Else Read It: When someone else reads the piece they can look at it with an open mind. They can find the mistakes that were made and help make the paper better then it was when they first read it. Steps 1. Read sentence by sentence, starting at the end of the paper and moving to the beginning of the paper. This step is useful because when a paper is first read it may sound like a word is there, but actually may not be there because your brain knows what it should say. 2. Check and make sure that when there are longer words, that they are all spelled correctly and that there are not missing vowels. 3. Use spell check, but still go through and make sure that the words that are there are indeed the words that are meant to be there. Spell check can be helpful, but it doesn't always know what you are trying to say. 4. When a word doesn't seem like it fits with the sentence look it up in a dictionary. This will be more helpful than spell check because the meaning of the word will be useful in deciding on the correct word to use. 5. Look for the omission of "ed" or "s" on past tense or plural words. 6. Make sure that words that are similarly spelled are used correctly. Make sure that the right version of the word is used and not one that has a different meaning. 7. Reading the paper or work out loud is a good strategy so the mistakes are heard instead of reading the text the way it was intended to be presented. http://www.harveystanbrough.com/2012/10/14/top-10-steps-to-proofreading-your-own-work/ Things You Are Looking For When proofreading a paper it is important to look for grammar, tone, and punctuation errors. In most cases the mistakes won't be obvious. It is useful to read the paper out loud so the mistakes can be recognized and it is also a good strategy to have someone else read the material as well to see if they find other mistakes that you didn't see. It is also good to check if commas are in the proper place or if more need to be added. The structure is also essential in proofreading because the format may not make sense when someone is reading the paper. Reference List